


Issho ni Asobou / Day 4: Free Day

by elwon



Series: TentaTodd [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Ninja (2018), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Jason and Alfred bonding over tea, M/M, Tentacles, Tentatoddweek, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: Stuck in feudal age Japan for the foreseeable future, Jason and Dick make the best of their situation. Of course, that includes looking for lost family members, and ignoring Damian’s weird behaviour.





	Issho ni Asobou / Day 4: Free Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to [Spiel Mit Mir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811689) (part one of Tentatodd), and was requested by several people!

Jason walks past the huge statue in the village meeting place, idly watching the breeze ruffle the long stalks of grain in the fields beyond the various small thatched houses. Houses like the one Jason had stayed in when he first arrived here, with matting doors and dirt floors; and the slightly larger shoji screened thatched houses with tatami mat flooring, like the one that he’s shared with Dick and Damian for the better part of the last year. He spots Dick by the small crossroads shrine, he’s happily chatting to Damian about something or other, and Jason makes his way over, ignoring how the most of the villagers are still giving him a wide berth. Being a tentacle monster has its benefits beyond the obvious after all. 

Eian strolls up to Dick before Jason gets there, and in his usually deferential way is clearly trying to report the latest news. He’s falling silent every time Dick or Damian speak. Jason walks up, throwing his arm over Dick’s shoulders and getting a distracted smile as a hello. Eian politely looks away while Damian smiles widely at them both. 

“Damian, maybe you should ease off on those sweets?” Dick says, trying not to sound worried. Ever since the village grandmas started giving him mochi flavoured with a local herb, Damian’s been less his usual grumpy self, and more the smiling happy young boy he should’ve always been. It disturbs Jason to see him like that, smiling and cuddling the small monkey named Monkichi, so he usually avoids Damian as much as possible.

“Why?” Damian says utterly cheerfully and Jason feels a chill roll down his spine. The demon spawn looks entirely too happy in Jason’s opinion.

“Uh... Because you’ll... Ruin your dinner!” Dick says, flustered by the angry looks the village grandmas are giving him from the nearby bench they’re sitting on.

“Oh.” Damian shrugs, passing the last bite of his mochi to Monkichi. “I suppose.”

There’s a polite cough from Eian, and Dick turns to him with an apologetic nod. “Sorry, Eian, you were saying?”

“There’s been a sighting of a young western man, all alone, in the Kai region. His description sounds close to your ‘Dimu’.” Eian says, his back stiff like he’s reporting to a superior, instead of a refugee from the 21st Century.

“I’ll check it out. Thank you, Eian.” Jason speaks up for the first time, his voice low and not inviting any further discussion. Eian, at least, picks up on Jason’s bad mood, nodding sharply and turning on his heel to leave to do whatever it is exactly he does when he’s not rescuing random westerners and brining them back to the Clan of the Bat’s ninja stronghold in Hida.

“Don’t take too long to bring Drake back, Todd!” Damian says with that wide cheerful look on his face. “It’s making Grayson sad that he’s not here.”

“You almost sound like you want him here, Damian.” Dick says, trying to hide his smile with his hand.

“Well... I wouldn’t mind. If he’s here, then it means Father can’t be far behind!” Damian says with a shrug, and Jason’s glad he’s wearing his red reed tengai fully pulled down over his face, because the eyeroll Damian’s cheer provokes would earn him a smack from Dick. The longer they’ve been in Japan, the less Jason’s cared about finding Bruce. The person Jason’s desperately hoping to find is _Alfred_ , who should’ve been safely at home, not caught in the blast with the rest of them. 

“I hope so.” Dick stretches his arms up, the action causes his chest armour to bob up, and Jason catches sight of a nipple visible through Dick’s long sleeved mesh shirt. Another reason to be glad of the reed basket on his head, no-one can see him openly ogling his boyfriend whenever he wants.

Not that the grandmas on the nearby bench have missed how close he and Dick are. The question Jason heard most often from them until a month ago was if he’d ‘taken responsibility for Naitowingu yet?’ Jason had been confused by the question until Eian’s second in command had over heard him being asked, spat out his tea in shock, and finally, after some cajoling, had admitted to Jason it meant something like requesting Dick’s hand in marriage. 

Jason had shrugged and walked over to the grandmas, carefully making mochi by the bench, and told them he’d ‘taken responsibility’ well before they’d come here. The result was Jason being surrounded by proud happy grandmas, all vying to give him mochi and rice crackers as congratulatory gifts. It’d been weird and slightly uncomfortable to have so many smiling little old ladies ply him with snacks, but the look on Dick’s face when he’d brought all the food back to their room that night had been worth it.

Jason tunes out the conversation between Dick and Damian, and looks out around the small village of the clan of the bat ninjas. Hidden deep in a valley protected by mountains on either side, the land is perfect for farming and is mostly covered by fields of rice and a few of wheat. The village not only has its own pottery, but also has a forge for blacksmithing, and for making all the throwing knives or swords they could ever need. 

It’s still strange to think that if this place wasn’t reputed to have the best weapons in Japan, he would never have reunited with Dick or Damian. Jason had spent a long month slogging through the culture shock, finding some suitable clothes for himself before managing to scramble together enough coins to join a small gambling den to increase his money, and a month later he’d overheard one of the other gamblers talking about a knife he’d bought in the market. Jason, whose own weapons needed to be replaced due to the sheer lack of modern ammunition for his guns, rendering them useless, had listened in. It had taken him to a stall in the market where he’d picked up a nice knife and directions to the village if he wanted something more custom.

Of course he’d wanted something more custom; one knife wasn’t going to cut it for Jason, no way, so he’d traipsed through the rural countryside until he found Hida. When he’d seen them trying to reconstruct hand held guns from some old Portuguese pistols, he’d known he’d found the right place. He’d paid all his remaining money for a set of pistols, and he’d been waiting around two weeks for them to be made, when there’d been a commotion and he’d gone to see what the fuss was.

The surprise and relief he’d felt on seeing Dick’s unconscious body had been overwhelming. And then the worry had him pushing through the crowd, and grabbing at Dick with everything he had. Which of course, included his tentacles. The shocked gasps and the sudden silence had made Jason realise that something out of the ordinary beyond a westerner showing up on death’s door, had happened. The fact that his extra arms were whipping in the air, forcing everyone back, made Jason realise that they were staring at him as if he were something to be feared. The whispers of _yōkai_ and _ayakashi_ finally filtered through his panic. 

He’d managed to get the two arms not holding Dick to calm down, and lifted Dick up off the ground to run back to the small wooden one room house he’d been allowed to stay in. A few tense hours of waiting for Dick to wake up later, and the local healer and shrine maiden had lifted the matting door of his shack and walked in before Jason could protest. She’d made some sort of poultice, applying it to Dick’s shoulder and given Jason a bowl of broth and a stern look, telling him to drink it or else be ejected from the village. Jason had decided not to risk losing Dick when he’d just found him and downed the whole bowl in one go.

The priestess had watched him and once he sat the bowl down, nodded happily before spreading both of her hands to hover over Dick’s head and chant something under her breath, over and over until a faint glowing light shone from her palms and Dick started to stir. Dick had blinked up sleepily at Jason, and a slow smile had spread across his face. 

“Jason... Mmmm, we must have got _wild_ last night because I’m _sore_!” Dick giggled and it had taken all of Jason’s will power to not smother him in front of the priestess.

“No, because we got thrown through space time to Japan in the middle ages, and I only found you today.” Jason had sighed and Dick blinked up at him fuzzily.

“Grodd’s machine!” Dick had yelled, sitting up suddenly, startling the priestess while Jason had sighed.

“Yes, Dickie, that’s what I said.” Jason shifted off his knees to sit on the floor, one leg bent up towards his chin. “So, where have you been for the last month?”

“I... Haven’t been anywhere? The last thing I remember is being in Gotham, and Grodd’s machine exploding and sending a powerful wave out.” Dick said, shaking his head slightly. 

“You’re sure you’ve only just got here?” Jason had said, worried about the implications.

“Positive.” Dick had moved to hug him, causing the priestess to squeak behind him. “I’m so glad you’re here though.”

“Yeah, I missed you too.” Jason had muttered, flustered.

Damian had arrived a month later, simply strolling into the village with an “Oh, there you are Grayson, Todd” and no explanations at all. One of the local small monkeys had run up to him and chittered away as if they were old friends. The locals had taken that as a sign of trustworthiness and Damian had been welcomed in with open arms. 

***

“I wish you didn’t have to leave in the morning.” Dick sighs, sitting on the engawa, the outside corridor of the head house, kicking his heels in the air, missing the ground by bare inches.

“I know. But you’re the one who insists we keep looking. So, off I go.” Jason shrugs, his geta sitting on the stone block step next to them, while his legs are crossed in front of him up on the engawa.

“Can I at least give you something to keep you warm on those long cold nights?” Dick leans into Jason’s shoulders, looking up at Jason and fluttering his lashes seductively.

“Like what?” Jason snorts, ignoring for now that it’s spring and getting warmer every day.

“Hmmm.” Dick says, and from his tone, Jason knows that Dick’s already thought of something. “Well... there’s this new woodblock print going around. I don’t know, maybe you’ve seen it?”

“I don’t have much time for art, Dickie.” Jason shakes his head. There aren’t many paintings in the village anyway. Sure, the Head house has wall scrolls, and there’s wood and stone carvings and pottery all over the village, but they’re all more functional than decorative. 

“I’m pretty sure you’ve seen this one, Jay.” Dick says with a sly smile and Jason decides to play along, because there’s really not much other entertainment going on tonight.

“Oh? Tell me the name then...” Jason tilts his head in Dick’s direction. 

“The Dream of the Fisherman’s Wife.” Dick says with a completely straight face, and Jason wishes he knew how he manages to do that.

“Dick... That isn’t printed for at least another two centuries.” Jason sighs, because Dick never fails to make a tentacle joke when he can, and Jason’s heard all of them by now.

“Oh... Wait, I thought you didn’t have time for art?” Dick blinks up at him, grinning at having caught Jason out.

“I was researching my tentacles.” Jason shrugs, unashamed. “It came up. It’s not the sort of thing you forget.”

“Well, I thought maybe we could recreate it for a going away present?” Dick runs the tip of one finger over Jason’s chest, biting his lip enticingly.

“Oh you did, huh?” Jason grins, wrapping an arm around Dick’s waist and pulling him in closer. “You do realise I’m a _komusō_ right?”

“Oh, we both know you’re an assassin spy ninja, Jay.” Dick snorts, smiling. “I don’t think you need to worry about a monk’s vows of celibacy.”

“Rude.” Jason moves to his feet, lifting Dick up with him. “I am the fucking epitome of a monk of emptiness. I mean, I was doing the hood thing all along.”

“You are pretty good at blowing my flute...” Dick nods, a flush on his face from being manhandled and liking it.

“No, Dickie. Not the terrible puns!” Jason groans, letting go of Dick and turning away to step inside their bedroom. “Alright, I’ve changed my mind; I’m leaving now, not tomorrow morning. I’m gonna get a head start...”

“Noooo, Jaaaaaay!” Dick whines, grabbing onto Jason’s arm, letting himself be dragged across the bedroom floor and grinning all the way through it. “You can’t complain about my oral sex puns and then bust one out yourself! That’s unfair.”

“I don’t play fair, Dickie. Never have.” Jason smirks, and Dick attempts to dig his heels into the tatami mats and halt Jason’s progress.

“Come back, and I’ll blow _your_ flute.” Dick declares overdramatically. Sometimes Jason thinks Dick missed his true calling as daytime soap star when he became a vigilante. 

“Tempting, but...” Jason teases, knowing perfectly well that Dick’s going to up his game if he just holds out a little more. 

“Alright, I see I have to pull out the big guns to get this fantasy to happen.” Dick says, slithering his way up Jason’s body to wrap his arms around Jason’s shoulders. “I’ll dress up however you want.”

“ _However_ I want?” Jason turns, looking at Dick for a confirmation.

“Yes! ...I’ve got a really pretty kimono?” Dick suggests, hands already dropping down to the ties of his hakama, obviously forgetting that there’s no way he can get his pants off without taking off the kyahan shin guards first.

“Hmmm.” Jason does like Dick in a kimono, easy access to both his shoulders and his lower half at the same time, but it’s not really what he’s after today. 

“Huh, I thought you’d be more excited by that.” Dick says, nearly tripping over his own feet as the loose hakama cover his feet. He hops for a moment before bending down and removing the kyahan.

“Nightwing uniform.” Jason says as he watches Dick strip off the thin layer of wooden armour that gives him his distinctive blue strips on his arms and across his chest.

“Yeah, right... Wait, you’re serious?” Dick says, turning to look at Jason in surprise as he pulls the thin long sleeved mesh shirt over his head, and drops it on the tatami mat along with the rest of his clothes. “Really?”

“What? Like you’ve _never_ thought about me getting you alone on a rooftop, and strategically ripping your suit so I can have my wicked way with you?” Jason says, trying not to get defensive. It’s actually one of his go to fantasies, and one that he apparently shares with quite a few people if the superhero section on pornhub is any indication. Not that Jason’s watched any of them. But he likes to see who the new flavour of the month is just for his own amusement. It’s nearly always Nightwing, though.

“No?” Dick pauses, clearly picturing it for the first time. “Well, I am _now_!” 

“Heh.” Jason watches Dick’s face as he considers it and seems to find it a not unpleasant thought.

“Unfortunately for you, Jay, there aren’t any high rise rooftops around here.” Dick says, with an almost disappointed sigh. Jason gets the feeling that if they ever make it back to the 21st Century his favourite fantasy might turn into his favourite memory. 

“...It’s like you’re trying to talk me out of this.” Jason says, crossing his arms and trying not to revel in the fact he’s standing in their bedroom fully clothed while Dick’s only in his jockstrap. And how he’s managed to keep it in a decent condition is anyone’s guess.

“Noooo!” Dick whines, moving closer to Jason and tugging at Jason’s yukata, before slumping to the floor on his knees. 

“Well, then.” Jason says, trying to keep the smile off his face. But he does untie his yukata and lets it drop to the floor so that he’s left in only his more form fitting pants. 

“I’m so sad I can’t find a sailor fuku here.” Dick sighs, flopping back onto the futon like the overdramatic performer he is.

“As much as I like Sailor Nightwing, what’s wrong with wearing the uniform just this once?” Jason says, more wondering than actually meaning it, considering it’s currently in a messy pile on the floor.

“Because it won’t be _Alfred_ , who won’t ask any questions about a tear in the ass, repairing it! It’ll be some poor elderly woman who’ll stare at me like I’m a freak.” Dick points out, letting his head thump back into the futon again. 

“There’s no way of replying to that which won’t get me in trouble is there?” Jason says, biting back a smirk.

“No.” Dick sends him a narrow eyed look. 

“Thought not.” Jason does his best to look innocent. “Well, in that case...” Jason sits down on the futon next to Dick and gently strokes his hair. “Go put that pretty Oiran kimono on, and I’ll be the naughty monk sneaking in to be entertained by you because I heard a rumour that you’re tuna...” 

“No Dream of the Fisherman’s Wife, then?” Dick says with a slight pout.

“Only if you’re a _very_ good courtesan, Dickie.” Jason leers at him, already planning how to use his tentacles later.

“How very dare you, I am the best!” Dick sniffs, turning his nose up and staring at Jason through his eyelashes.

***

Dick really does look beautiful in his kimono. The pale peach and gold crane design makes Dick’s skin look lush and creamy, and the dark red of his obi still tied at the front, is surprisingly erotic given that it’s barely holding his kimono on his body. The top has been loosened enough that the neckline has fallen down into the crook of Dick’s elbows, and the rest has parted around is legs in blatant invitation. That Dick’s flat on his back, knees drawn up and arms above his head, waiting patiently for Jason only completes the picture, and Jason can feel himself lose control a little.

And by losing control, he means his four most reliable tentacles are beginning to emerge from his lower back. Jason can feel Frank and Rupert (and just fucking _why_ he let Dick actually name them he’ll never know...) pull at his pants, letting them drop to the floor as he steps out of them, leaving Ben and Jay Jnr to wave about in the air until he gets closer to Dick.

“Oh, hey boys, you joining in tonight?” Dick purrs up at them.

“Please don’t encourage them. It’s bad enough they have minds of their own and that you named them!” Jason huffs, going down on his knees and resting his hands on Dick’s knees.

“Don’t be mean, Jay! I love all of you equALLY! Oh fuck, Ben, don’t do that!” Dick squeaks as Ben does what is possible his favourite activity and spanks Dick’s arse hard across both cheeks.

“And that’s what happens when you give them an inch, baby.” Jason smirks, pulling Dick’s knees wide open and kneels down on his ankles. “They’ll take a mile.”

“I’d rather they took me.” Dick grins, letting the back of his fingers brush against his lips to hide his grin.

“I can’t even be mad at you for that one, I set it up too well.” Jason sighs, settling in between Dick’s thighs.

“Mmm, you’re good to me.” Dick lets his eyes flutter shut as Jay Jnr slithers up to curl around his wrist. He’s the romantic of the four, and spends most of his time making tea or cooking, but during sex he likes to wrap around Dick’s left hand or drop gentle ‘kisses’ on his face. He’s Jason’s favourite, not that he’ll admit it.

Jason shifts a little and his hardening cock brushes against the smooth skin of Dick’s inner thigh, and Dick sighs happily as Rupert (named after that damn Pina Colada song of all things) slides around his knee and drags Dick’s lower leg over Jason’s hip, holding him there and open so that Jason can slip easily inside him. Dick’s hot and perfect as he sinks in deeper, Jason’s grip on Dick’s hips making him take it, even as Dick’s trying to rock up for more. 

Jason feels Frank slither up his back, pushing Jason forward and down until he’s on his elbows and Dick’s face is in kissing range, and Frank can move down to pin Dick’s right hand down into the futon while Jason kisses the moans out of his mouth. The sweet push pull of each thrust makes a burning thrill go up Jason’s spine, and from the gasps and moans he swallows from Dick’s lips, he’s got to be feeling as good as Jason does. Jason pushes his hands under Dick’s back, shifting his hips up a little for a better angle. 

Dick loosens around him a little, and Jason begins to thrust faster, watching the pleasure flicker over Dick’s face as he’s pinned down and fucked just the way he likes it, with the tip of Jason’s cock grazing over his prostate with each in and out. He’s suddenly, annoyingly, aware of Ben, hanging back doing nothing and he can almost _feel_ him planning something. And sure enough moments later, he can feel Ben sliding along by Rupert, aiming down and back until he bumps against Jason’s cock pistoning in and out of Dick’s hole.

“Oh, oh fuck, Jason! Yes, yes please!” Dick moans loudly as Ben presses at his rim and Jason nearly snarls in confused pleasure and irritation. Ben wiggles along the underside of his cock until there’s enough pressure and leverage for Ben’s tip to push in alongside Jason’s girth, stretching Dick wide open. Jason pulls out and pushes in, feeling Dick squeezing down on him so wonderfully, Ben rubbing along his cock as they stagger their thrusts slightly. “Please, fill me up. Want you so deep inside me...”

“You like that Dickie? You like taking us both?” Jason says, biting back the possessive sneer. “You just love being fucked by tentacles don’t you? Can’t get enough of it.”

“Jay...” Dick moans, swallowing thickly, a thin ribbon of drool slipping down his chin. “I’m so full! It feels so good. I love it!”

“I know, I know. You do. You love it so much. And here we are, in Sengoku Japan, without lube and you’re still desperate for it.” Jason chuckles, and there’s a dark undercurrent in his laugh that he doesn’t mean to let slip out. Dick’s eyes open up at the sound though, and something bitter must show on Jason’s face because for a fleeting moment Dick looks so sad.

“For you... Just for you. Oh fuck, Jason!” Dick sobs as Jason and Ben slam in deep and hard, and Dick jerks under them, fingers clenching around Jay Jnr. Frank pushes Dick’s wrist into the futon harder, and for one second it feels like all five of them are synchronised in keeping Dick exactly where Jason wants him, with Rupert pulling Dick’s leg around Jason’s waist tighter.

Jason slides his hand around from Dick’s back in between the tight space between their bodies, wrapping it around Dick’s cock, pulling in time with his thrusts, until Dick cries out and covers Jason’s hand in come, tightening around his cock and Ben, making Jason thrust that little bit harder. The pleasure’s building at the base of his spine, Jason stares at the lax bliss on Dick’s face, and from the corner of his eyes he can see that Frank and Jay Jnr are trembling too. His orgasm hits him hard, stealing his breath until Jason’s slumped over Dick, only supported from collapsing down by three of his tentacles, Dick’s hole leaking come around his cock.

*** 

Jason walks by the huge carved statue detailing the prophecy of the Bat Ninja coming to save all of Japan, glad that his tengai is hiding his eyeroll. One of the village dogs is hot on his heels, hoping for a quick petting. Apart from Dick, Damian, and the grandmas, the dogs in the village are the only ones not wary of him. He gives the dog a quick pat on the head and then keeps walking out of the village in the direction of Kai, and hopefully, Tim.

He walks along the dirt roads of the rural mountainous area the Bat Clan have chosen for their hidden headquarters. The views around him don’t change; mostly rice paddies and the occasional meadow of grass. He fords a few shallow rivers, grimacing at getting his feet wet in the shin guards and sandals he has to wear, missing his heavy duty waterproof boots and combat pants intensely. He rests under a tree to sleep at night, not bothering to light a fire. It’ll just attract bandits, and while Jason could handle them with ease, it’s easier not to.

The ground flattens out the closer he gets to Kai. Jason slips into the new territory, keeping one eye out for the guards that he knows from his history lessons should have been working for Takeda Shingen, but now report to Penguin of all people. Jason finds his way to Birdman Castle, and the fact he’s aware it should have been Yōgaiyano, rankles more than he expects it to. He sits on the wall a few hundred yards away, and watches as they build upwards towards the sky. 

Jason heads to the inn that Eian said Tim had been spotted in, but all the people he asks stare at him blankly, even after he’s shown them a pretty good sketch of Tim that Dick had bribed Damian into drawing for moments like these. He tours all the local businesses, giving out a small sob story of being tasked to search after a young man who’d abandoned his young pregnant wife to live it up in the city. The people he asks are friendlier once he gives them the story, but still ultimately unable to help him. Not surprising, since the source of Eian’s information had seen him a _year_ ago.

After two weeks of searching around Kai for any signs of someone who could be Tim, and failing to find a single one; Jason decides that in order to not have his trip be a total waste, he’ll detour through Gifu on his way back to the village. If nothing else he’ll get some more information on what the Joker’s been up to most recently, and maybe he can pick up some dango from one of the roadside tea shops while he’s at it. He’s been craving them recently, and the sweet treats on a stick will hit the spot.

He’s a few hours outside Gifu by foot when he finds a little roadside teashop, which is good because in this heat he’s thirsty. He weighs the coin purse in his sleeve, and decides he’s got more than enough to stop for a quick snack without needing to worry about paying for an inn when he gets inside the city. He sits down on the customary bench outside the small shop and waves over the slightly harried looking waitress, ordering a cup of tea and a serving of dango. She nods and rushes off to deal with what looks like some drunk costumers, despite the fact it’s barely mid morning.

There’s a loud crashing sound, and Jason looks over his shoulder behind him to see that the pair of drunks have managed to fall right over, taking their table and the dishes with them, scattering them all over the ground.

“God, what a fucking mess.” Jason mutters in English, not wanting to disturb the waitress.

“Language, Master Jason.” A cultured English accent says from behind him, and Jason twists off the bench to take a defensive position. Until he realises who spoke, that is.

“Alfred! It’s so good to see you!” Jason says, pulling off his tengai and giving Alfred a genuine smile.

“In the flesh, young man.” Alfred says, still somehow dressed in his tails and looking as smart as ever. “And likewise, let me assure you.”

“I was kinda hoping you were safe back in Gotham.” Jason darts in to give Alfred a quick hug, releasing him almost as soon as he’s got his arms around him. “Have you been stuck here long?”

“No such luck, I’m afraid. Six months. I decided it best to stay in the area on the chance the rest of you turned up.” Alfred rests a comforting hand on Jason’s shoulder and gives him another smile. “Yourself and the others?”

“I got here about a year ago. Dick’s been here ten months and Damian’s been here nine.” Jason says, and then almost trips over himself to continue when he sees Alfred’s concerned look. “They’re safe! There’s a village in Hida that’s taken the three of us in. Tim is... I don’t know. I was out looking for him.”

Alfred nods, concern still there on his face, but lessened at Jason’s news. “Master Bruce?” 

“Haven’t heard anything.” Jason shakes his head, and sits back down on the bench. “Could be dead for all I know.”

“I have faith he’ll arrive when we need him most.” Alfred says, holding his hands behind his back.

“You’re got more faith in him than I have.” Jason snorts, feeling tired all of a sudden.

“That wasn’t true once upon a time.” Alfred says quietly.

“Yeah, well. Things change, Alfred.” Jason looks down to the ground in front of him, unable to meet Alfred’s gaze.

“Yes, I suppose they do.” Alfred moves to sit next to Jason on the bench, and a waitress comes out with two cups of tea and a small serving of dango.

“This really has fu... messed up the timeline though, hasn’t it?” Jason says moving the conversation away from delicate emotions he doesn’t know how to deal with.

“Yes. I take it you know which warlords have been replaced?” Alfred says, with an amused gleam in his eyes.

“Yeah, of course.” Jason scoffs. “Takeda with Penguin, Uesugi with Ivy, Oda with Joker, Nanbu with Deathstroke and Azai with TwoFace.”

“And those names just tripped off your tongue.” Alfred chuckles. “I remember you used to play that video game for hours when you were younger.”

“Game?” Jason stares at Alfred blankly, wondering what Alfred’s talking about until he has a sudden memory of sitting on a beanbag playing with his PS2. 

“Sengoku Basara, wasn’t it? You had quite a thing for this time period for a while.” Alfred says, as if he doesn’t remember _everything_. Jason knows he still dusts Jason’s old bedroom once a week, he must have seen the game’s box on his shelf.

“Yeah, well. You dress up as a legendary ninja once to stop a museum heist, you kinda get a taste for it.” Jason shrugs, slightly embarrassed at his younger self’s enthusiasm.

“Yes, we did spend quite a few afternoons going around that exhibit afterwards, as I recall.” Alfred smiles at the clearly fond memory. 

“Yeah. Good times.” Jason ducks his head, a wry grin on his lips.

“Indeed.” Alfred sips his tea. “And now you appear to be dressing as a monk. Do you play the shakuhachi too?”

Jason who’s currently downing on his entire cup of tea, coughs and splutters, thinking about Dick’s terrible innuendos. “I... Not really? I mean I’m good enough to pass government inspection, but I don’t even bother carrying one to be honest.”

“Well, perhaps you could entertain an old man with a short piece later. Consider it payment for a place to stay for the night.” Alfred says in that tone he has that you simply can’t argue with.

“I... Sure. That’d be nice.” Jason says, taking a bite of dango to hide his smile. He chews and lets his eyes slip shut for a moment. He opens them once he swallows and looks at Alfred. “I didn’t ask where you’ve been staying. Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I have somewhere, I use it to do engineering work on the Car.” Alfred takes the last sip of his cooling green tea.

“Wait, the Car’s here too?” Jason says, his eyebrows rising in surprise.

“Oh yes.” Alfred nods. “And Ms Kyle, too. She comes and stays occasionally in between wandering around looking for Master Bruce, and information on the new Warlords. Much like yourself, I suppose.”

“Huh. Good to know there’s a couple of us looking.” Jason bites the last of his dango off the stick and looks up to the sky, watching a few clouds pass by.

“Quite so. It’s fairly pleasant here, although I do miss being able to buy more than one type of tea. I’ve had to resort to making my own black tea...” Alfred sighs wistfully.

“Oh! I’ve got some.” Jason says fishing about in his sleeves for the small packet. “I traded for some herbs that grow in Hida. You should have it.”

“Oh I couldn’t...” Alfred doesn’t take the packet from Jason’s outstretched hand.

“Yeah, well, I insist.” Jason says, and seeing the stubborn look on Alfred’s face, decides on a compromise. “How about I brew us both a cup at your place?”

“That would be much appreciated.” Alfred stands up, clearly waiting for Jason. 

“Awesome. A nice cup of black tea and a nap sounds amazing right now.” Jason stands, rolling his shoulders.

“Well then, young man, let’s get you settled in.” Alfred says, resting an arm over Jason’s shoulders and guiding him away from the tea shop and towards a small barn.

“Thanks, Grandpa. I mean Alfred! Alfred. Uh...” Jason panics at seeing Alfred’s surprise.

“Grandpa is fine, Mas... Jason.” Alfred says with a slow wide smile spreading over his face. It takes years from him, being relaxed and happy, making him seem lighter and younger. Jason grins back and Alfred claps him on the back again. As they walk, Jason can feel Jay Jnr slide up and out, slithering gently over Alfred’s arm. “Oh my days, is that what I think it is?”

“Oh. Uh. Yeah.” Jason coughs awkwardly. “So, uh. I know you _heard_ about them, but uh... You’ve never seen them, right?”

“I have not. My, he’s a gentle little fellow, isn’t he?” Alfred watches Jay Jnr slide over his arm gently patting out the creases in his coat.

“Yeah, so... I guess we should talk about them, huh.” Jason swallows slightly nervously. “Great, this is going to be so uncomfortable.”

“I’m sure it won’t be as tentacle as you think it will.” Alfred says comfortingly, as they diverge from the road to the small pathway leading to the barn.

“Please tell me that wasn’t on purpose, Alfred.” Jason groans, wanting to put his tengai back on, but stopping himself.

“My dear boy, when have you ever known me to do something that wasn’t on purpose?” Alfred says with an amused raise of an eyebrow. “

“...Alfred.” Jason tries not to whine, but he doesn’t think he succeeds. “You keep that up and Jay Jnr will make tea for you like he does with Dick.”

“He does? My, what a good tea-ntacle you are!” Alfred says with a straight face, gently booping Jay Jnr with a single finger. Jason tries to groan again, but he’s smiling too much. He misses a lot about the 21st Century, but right now, life’s not so bad.


End file.
